1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a communication unit to a helmet. In particular, the present invention is directed to a device which is capable of mounting a communication unit to a helmet firmly in a simple manner without impairing the beauty and handleability of the helmet.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique of equipping a helmet of each passenger with a speaker and a microphone (hereinafter both may be referred to generically as xe2x80x9chead setxe2x80x9d) and mounting a radio communication unit having a transmitting and receiving function to the helmet removably has been disclosed in, for example, in a microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 155535/1987. In the above document, conversation between passengers on a saddle type vehicle such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle or between a passenger on one saddle type vehicle with another passenger on another like vehicle is possible In the above technique, it has been proposed to use Magic Tape(copyright) as a method for mounting a radio communication unit to a helmet.
With regard to mounting a radio communication unit to a helmet, there also has been proposed, other than the use of the Magic Tape(copyright) just referred to above, a method wherein a pair of detachable metallic mounting pieces are attached to the helmet and the communication unit, respectively, (e.g., HELMET COM MR-403 of MOTO FIZZ brand manufactured (1997) by TANAX CORPORATION).
In the above fixing method using Magic Tape(copyright) the tape becomes exposed to the outer surface of the helmet when the communication unit is not mounted to the helmet. This decreases the beauty of the helmet. Furthermore, with Magic Tape(copyright), it is impossible to ensure an electrical connection between the helmet and the communication unit. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a separated electrical connecting mechanism.
In the foregoing fixing method using metallic mounting pieces, the metallic pieces have projections, or exposed concave and convex surfaces are present on the outer surface of the helmet when the communication unit is not attached to the helmet. Accordingly, in addition to the beauty of the helmet being impaired, handling of the helmet must be done with care, since the metallic pieces may be caught in surrounding articles while carrying the helmet. Furthermore, even if metallic mounting pieces are used, it has still been necessary to separately provide a device for electric connection between the head set and the communication unit.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems of the background art and provide a device capable of mounting a communication unit to a helmet firmly in a simple manner without impairing the beauty and handleability of the helmet even when the communication unit is not mounted to the helmet.
According to the present invention, for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a device for mounting a communication unit to a helmet, including a pair of magnetic couplers having a magnetically chucking function and a pair of magnetic connectors having a magnetically chucking function and provided with electrical contacts adapted to turn conductive in a chucking condition. One of the magnetic couplers and one of the magnetic connectors is disposed on the helmet side, and the other of the magnetic couplers and the other of the magnetic connectors is disposed on the main surface of the communication unit.
With this configuration, Magic Tape(copyright) or projections of metallic mounting pieces, which impair the beauty of the helmet, are not exposed to the helmet surface even when the communication unit is not attached to the helmet. Accordingly, the beauty of the helmet is not spoiled and it becomes easier to handle the helmet while carrying it.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.